Renai Academy Student Council
The Student Council is the main governing body of Renai Academy, and handles ground matters otherwise a burden on the school's professors and the Principal. While high-priority situations are frequently left to the actual staff population to handle, the less major situations such as those instigated by students are often handled by the Student Council and its subsidiaries. Executive Committee The Executive Committee serves as the heart of the Student Council, organising the movements of the various attached Task Force groups to handle situations within and around the school campus. The Council President changes once every two years, and is decided through nomination and Council Vote. The Council changes every two years as well, alternating with the changing of the Council President; the rest of the Council is hand-picked by the chosen Council President of the previous year. Alexis Crawford Age: 20 Height: 183cm DOB: ??? Blood type: AB President of the Student Council. Extremely charismatic, and almost always gets her way, regardless teacher or student population. Her hair is cropped in a rather boyish manner, but she has a beautiful disposition. Caitlin DeLoreans Age: 20 Height: 178cm DOB: ??? Blood type: B+ Vice President of the Student Council. Task Force Seven The Student Council's Task Force groups, assigned numbers one through seven, was a tradition established by the second Student Council of Renai Academy to streamline the tasks of the student council. The usual scope of work of such task forces lie in organising events, paperwork etcetera. Task Force Seven is the designation of the group most equipped to deal with supernatural threats to the school's people and property. Currently, the Task Force has had no assignments and no run-ins with any character. Dahlia Amacylias Codename: Turning Point Age: 20 Height: 168cm Blood type: AB Member number: 1 Rotation Dahlia has the power to induce moments in any object or living being. Bio Not much is known about Dahlia, apart from that she is the strongest member of Section Seven. It is not hard to find information about her student life after entering Renai Academy, but her history before her entrance in the school is a blank. Chen Soo Jin Codename: Watergate Age: 20 Height: 184cm Blood type: A Member number: 2 Notes: Formerly a high-ranking special agent in the Orlanian army during the First Propella War. pH Manipulation Soo Jin can control the acidity of any liquid he comes into contact with that is primarily water, including blood, juice etc. Bio He is ranked #2 but is rarely put into frontline battle as his abilities are ill-suited for combat, except when they take place near water. Primarily serves as a sapper, destroying sustainable resource to corner enemies. However, in frontline combat in humid conditions, his destructive power is second to none. Despite his water-based powers, he is able to create flame weapons and attacks and cause any area to spontaneously self-destruct through causing acid-base reactions at the atomic level to generate massive amounts of energy. Marsha Sylvette Winding Codename: Earthshaker Age: 19 Height: 152cm Blood type: B Member number: 3 Earthworm Communication Marsha can speak to earthworms. Gerfelt Paslatzdreou Codename: Hellbottle Age: 19 Height: 177 cm Blood type: O Member number: 4 Notes: With a positive outlook on life and a cheerful disposition, he easily makes friends with other people. He avoids using his powers unless absolutely neccessary, but when needed he will attack without mercy. Bottles of Atlantis Gerfelt controls the Seven Bottles of Atlantis, a mythical artifact from the age of Classical Greece. These seven bottles were the only possession left to him by his late father. Before he died, Gerfelt's father had taught him "Nerodight", the skill needed to control the otherwise unstoppable calamity contained within the Seven Bottles of Atlantis. As a result, Gerfelt is the only person in the world able to handle the Seven Bottles, which combined have power equal to that of Pandora's Box. The Seven Bottles each resemble something of a small glass vial; however, they are completely unbreakable, and when opened, release an almost unlimited amount of power in their own unique ways. Gerfelt imposes his will upon the bottles in order to control the powers contained within them. Bottle of the Southern Ocean The Bottle of the Southern Ocean allows the summoning of dozens of hellish denizens from the Underworld. Gerfelt has himself stated that he hates using this bottle, as it is the only one that is "explicitly evil". Bottle of the Indian Ocean The Bottle of the Indian Ocean allows the spontaneous sucking in and deconstruction of any object, regardless of size, into its base elements. One of Gerfelt's favourite means to draw opponents from hiding. Bottle of the Arctic Ocean The Bottle of the Arctic Ocean allows the control and brainwashing of any number of mammals, including humans, across any region of the world. A tremendous force of will can resist the loss of mind this Bottle can bring, but few possess the will to do so. Gerfelt's second favourite means to defuse tense situations. Bottle of the North Atlantic Ocean The Bottle of the North Atlantic Ocean allows the control of weapons of war, including the greatest military assets the world has to offer. Gerfelt frequently uses this bottle in his battles. Bottle of the South Atlantic Ocean The Bottle of the South Atlantic Ocean allows the control of sound waves. This allows the user to utilise aural means of attack or listen to conversations over thousands of kilometres away. Bottle of the North Pacific Ocean The Bottle of the North Pacific Ocean allows the control of undersea currents. This allows the user to create large-scale climate changes or other similarly massive events by changing the flow of the seas of the world. Bottle of the South Pacific Ocean The Bottle of the South Pacific Ocean serves as a one-way portal that takes water from the South Pacific Ocean and transports it to the user's bottle, serving as an infinite source of seawater whose rate of generation is entirely dependent on the wielder. When used, the water can come out in small trickles or massive jets of water at hypersonic speeds. Gerfelt's favourite bottle. He Jin Xian Codename: Pocket Monster Age: 17 Blood type: Birthday: Member number: 5 Notes: He has his hair parted down the centre and waxed to the sides in a kind of frame for his face, with the back tied up in a double-knotted upward ponytail. He often wears outfits with many pockets. Due to his looks, he is adored by many girls, but due to his rumoured aloof and cold nature, none dare to approach him. In reality, he is a friendly person, often lamenting his lack of girlfriends. Pocket Ascension Jin Xian fights with a variety of pocket knives, i.e. knives that can be effectively concealed within a pocket. His armament is frequently changed in his free time to allow for greater efficiency in battles. Olfa Classic L-1 His bread-and-butter knife, a snappable-blade large boxcutter that he likes to use for its ergonomic feel. Used as a throwing or a slashing weapon. Victorinox Single-Blade Swiss Army Knife Used in multiple sizes. He prefers using these for throwing due to their easy-to-grip handles. Switchblade Main physical attack weapon. Used for stabbing and slashing and parrying in fights where the Olfa is not strong enough to withstand blows. Flickblade Sawing and stabbing. His flickblade has a serrated edge. Used for crowd control. Penknife Used in large quantities. Tied to the ends of cables, weighted and swung as medium-range weapons. Noel R. Fitzgerald Noel R. Fitzgerald ''(Irish: Nollaig O Roideachain Gearailt) is a character who currently appears only in Renai Academy. Currently, there are plans to put him in the Story Universe, but it is not yet confirmed. Noel is a half-human, half-owl youkai hybrid, which results in him being especially active at night and suited for night missions. He comes from the Night Bird (éan oíche'') Irish youkai association, sent to Renai Academy on an exchange mission. He is a member of Task Force Section Seven as #6, and serves as the premier night-time mission scout. Noel is always sent together with #7, Shizuka Ariko on missions as her spotter. Noel has the appearance of a young Caucasian boy, with short, neat blond hair and green eyes. He wears a dark brown Lenin cap, blue jeans and a light brown T-shirt, with a dark brown trenchcoat. He wears brown Clarks loafers. As a result of his hybrid bloodline, Noel has a significant form of insomnia, and is only able to sleep a max of four hours from nine to one in the morning or afternoon before having to wake. This appears to have no impact on his health, but Noel is significantly less alert in the daytime than the night, and his growth appears to be slowed somewhat. He loves sashimi. Night Vision Noel, owing to his owl youkai blood, is able to sense light five times better in the dark than normal people, and can even go into the invisible light spectrums. He uses this ability at night along with his Harmonisation ability to pinpoint enemy targets. Harmonisation Noel has the ability to temporarily absorb the abilities of another person and harmonise their powers, allowing a greater power output for either person in the pair. However, both people have to be within ten metres of each other in order for this ability to work. He uses this primarily to absorb and enhance Ariko's Heat Sense ability, which coupled with his Night Vision ability allows him to pinpoint the location of enemy targets with ease. SLNCR-01/S (System Link Network Calculation Relay 01/Sniper) The SLNCR-01 is a network of sensors connected to a mini onboard computer, which takes the form of a mini-visor placed over the eyes of the wearer. Sensors in the visor track the eyes, and relay the azimuth and elevation information through the network to the computer. The computer then calculates the coordinates, bullet fall, Coriolis effect, wind speed and other significant factors and feeds the details back to the wearer. Noel uses this in conjunction with his abilities to feed target information to Ariko. Shizuka Ariko Member number: 7 Ariko is a member of the youkai organisation Kuroishi ''(黑石）''. She is a half-snake youkai, born and raised without knowledge of her own bloodline until seven years of age. However, prior to this age she already showed great affinity with snakes, often scaring her friends unintentionally. One night in her seventh year, she chanced upon a full lunar eclipse. The unobstructed lunar rays unsealed her powers. She is a member of Section Seven as #7. She is often sent with #6, Noel R. Fitzgerald as the sniper, with Noel as her spotter. Normally cheerful, highly expressive and slightly ditzy, Ariko adopts a non-responsive guise within missions and keeps her facial movements to a minimum in order to reduce chances of detection by the enemy. Heat Sense Ariko, due to her snake blood, has the same thermal sensory ability of snakes. She uses this power to detect enemies in situations where line of sight is not possible. XLSATBW-01 The X-Project Localised Serration Anti-Tank Beam Weapon 01, Designed by Flemingway Industries in collaboration with Masasaki Corporation. The only prototype in existence; the rest of the project was cancelled due to political pressure. The XLSATBW-01 fires particle beams that travel at the speed of light. Due to this reason, as well as due to its high accuracy and low rate of fire, the weapon is used similarly to a high-powered sniper rifle. The beams can be charged for extra-powered attacks. The weapon can be operated with cartridges (for speed) or battery capacitance (for power). BELB - Barrel Expansion Limit Breach For more power over a wide radius. Fires a large-spread beam to attack multiple targets or a large target. Battery only. BESO - Barrel Extension Singularity Operation Increases the speed and range of the particle beam, and does three times more damage on impact. Battery only. BEFF = BRS - Barrel Explosion Final Form = Blast Railgun System Destroys the barrel of the gun for maximum power output. Can be released as a wide-angle beam for army scale targets or pinpoint concentration with enough power to destroy a satellite with a similar cross-sectional area as the International Space Station. Category:Renai Academy